


Salvation. (Also known as "Rika watches Ray sexually "torture" a drugged V.")

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: "Elixir of Salvation", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drug-Induced Sex, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rika watches Ray sexually "torture" a drugged V, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, Vibrators, Voyeurism, it makes him enjoy it but he still doesn't want it, the elixir is screwing with V's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: "Haha, look at him, my Savior. He's a lot more sluttier than I would've ever imagined in my life!" V can hear it. He can hear the insults. Regardless, he can't do anything about it. The elixir has made him weak, and he can't even move due to his bindings. He can hear Rika giggle not far from them."That's right, Ray. He simply cannot resist the pleasure. I didn't know you were like this, V." he could hear the utter hatred in her voice. He also hears twisted pleasure from her. He cannot believe it. She enjoys watching him suffer.





	Salvation. (Also known as "Rika watches Ray sexually "torture" a drugged V.")

He's been down here for quite a small time. He couldn't hear anything, nothing but his own breathing. He got caught trying to save MC, but Rika was already prepared. She knew he was coming, and prepared ahead of time. Because of this, he's now sitting in a dungeon, unsure when he'll see the light of day. 

He hears the sound of a door opening, and two sets of footsteps walking downward, possibly toward his cell. Within moments, two figures were in front of him. He knew who they were. "Rika.." he quietly called out. Of course, he knew that Ray was with her. He follows her like a lost puppy. 

She looks at him with a cold stare, smiling. "Hello, V. We've decided on your punishment." the word 'punishment' makes his blood run cold. He knows that he deserves whatever punishment she wants to give him, but he can't help but be scared of what will come. "But first...we need to give you your medicine."

At that, Ray opens the door to his cell, a twisted smile on his face. He holds up a bottle filled with a blue liquid. He knew exactly what it was. He tried to move away from the young man, but alas, the bindings holding him don't stretch as far as he wants, and Ray grabs his hair. "Now...I suggest you be a good boy, and drink. You'll see happiness...even though you don't deserve it." the younger smiles, a twisted sweetness in his voice. Rika reminds Ray to give him a small dose, so that way it doesn't cause too much damage. Then, the bottle is opened, and thrust to his lips. He resists as much as he can before his lips are forced open, and the liquid pours in.

It's bitter, and extremely thick. So much so, that it causes him to gag a little. But of course, Ray was prepared for this, and he rubs his throat to force V to relax his gag reflex, making it go down easier. Rika tells Ray that the amount given is enough, and Ray pulls the bottle from V's mouth, once more corking the bottle. V goes into a coughing fit, shaking his head a little. That was a bad idea. The effects of the liquid are already coming into play, and once he shakes his head, he becomes immensely dizzy. He ends up falling forward a little, grunting at the intense dizziness. "Now...we shall leave for a moment. We'll return to fully give you the punishment you deserve...Jihyun." Rika smiles before walking toward the door, Ray going with her. 

After a small time, he opens his eyes. He doesn't know when he passed out, but he did. He shivers at the feeling of cold air against his skin. Wait, cold air? He turns his head to see his lower half unclothed. This makes no sense. His mind won't grip on how this happened...until he sees a smirking Ray. He then looks up and sees Rika, sitting in a chair. "So...You've awoken. It seems as if you have passed out since we left. That made things easier for us." she smiles. He vaguely hears the sound of someone moving closer to him. He blinks a few times to try to focus, and his eyes lock on something with a magenta color. At first, he isn't sure what it is, but then he hears a silent sound of vibration. His eyes widen, and he starts to try to squirm away. Unfortunately, he finds himself completely tied down, unable to move at all. Somehow he's still conscious despite the drug in his system.

"Aw, don't worry, V. We won't make it hurt. We'll simply...break your mind with the pleasure." Ray coos. He takes off a glove with his teeth, and grabs a bottle of lube. He generously coats his fingers in the lube, and presses one finger to his entrance. He rubs his entrance lightly, before slowly pressing the finger inside. It doesn't hurt, instead it's mildly uncomfortable. V tries his hardest to squirm away, but with his bindings, he finds it impossible. "I wouldn't keep moving if I were you. I'd hate to have to spank you." Immediately, V stops moving. "Good boy." the younger praises. Ray pushes his finger slowly in, and then pulls it out a little bit, causing shivers to go down V's spine. This makes no sense, why does it feel good already? The younger hadn't even touched his sweet spot. 

"I can tell that you're wondering why you're probably already feeling good.. You see...this elixir was specially made. It was laced with an aphrodisiac as well, so you'd enjoy this a lot more." Rika explains quietly. At the explanation, V looks downward at his cock, noticing just how hard it is. It's to the point that it's already leaking with precum. Why didn't he feel it before? His thoughts were cut off as Ray hooks his finger, immediately pressing into his sweet spot. V lets out a rather embarrassingly loud moan, unable to hold it back as he wanted to. Rika giggles at the sounds pouring from V's throat, a devilish smile on her face. 

"Now the real fun begins, right, my Savior?" Ray looks up at her with a childlike innocence, which sends another shiver down V's spine. She nods, causing the younger man to smile devilishly, and he relentlessly thrust his finger into V's sweet spot. V closes his eyes tightly, moans pouring freely from his throat without a second thought. Ray pulls out his finger only for a moment, then to replace it with two fingers, causing V to tense at the feeling. However, it's not even uncomfortable, it's pleasureful, and it baffles him. Even though he knew that there's an aphrodisiac now running through his system, he's still baffled by the fact that he feels no pain or discomfort. 

"V, stop thinking. That'll make it harder on you.." Rika whispers. It's easy to hear her though, despite the loud moans pouring from his throat. Maybe she's right, maybe he should stop thinking. It's at that very moment, when Ray pulls his fingers out one more time, and the vibrator from before is pushed into his hole. Still, no discomfort, or pain. Pleasure fills his body, and he shivers. Ray switches the vibrator on, already on the highest setting it can go, causing V to let out a gasp. The younger man grabs his cheeks, and with one hand, unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling them and his underwear down to his ankles, before stepping out of them. He holds his cock to the older's face, and a blush appears on V's face. Unable to resist, the older takes Ray's cock into his mouth, sucking on it rather eagerly. Ray's face twists in pleasure, gripping V's turquoise colored hair tightly in his hand. 

"Haha, look at him, my Savior. He's a lot more sluttier than I would've ever imagined in my life!" V can hear it. He can hear the insults. Regardless, he can't do anything about it. The elixir has made him weak, and he can't even move due to his bindings. He can hear Rika giggle not far from them. 

"That's right, Ray. He simply cannot resist the pleasure. I didn't know you were like this, V." he could hear the utter hatred in her voice. He also hears twisted pleasure from her. He cannot believe it. She enjoys watching him suffer. After their little exchange, Ray starts to thrust into V's mouth relentlessly, choking him with his dick. However, V finds himself unable to fight back, instead moaning around his cock like a slut. The groans and moans coming from Ray's lips are utterly sinful, and he shouldn't be hearing them. The vibrations in his ass are driving him crazy, and he's unsure of how much longer he can hold back. "Look at him, Ray. He's ready to cum." she tosses something to the younger man, and he catches it. He reluctantly pulls himself out of V's mouth, and puts something around the older's cock. 

"N-No..! I..!" V tries to speak, but he can't get the words out. Rika and Ray both laugh at how pitiful V looks. The cock ring fits snugly at the base of V's cock, and the prevention of his orgasm makes him almost cry. "Please...C-cum..! W-Want to...c-cum..!" he begs. His head pounds from the original effects of the elixir, but it somehow manages to feed the pleasure he's feeling from the vibrator. At that moment, Rika herself removes the cock ring, seemingly pleased by V's begging, and cum pours out of his cock. The older man lets out a loud, keening cry of pleasure at the intense feeling. However, it doesn't seem like he's finished yet, his cock is still rock hard.

"Now then..." Ray pulls the vibrator out, and turns it off, pushing it aside. He aligns himself with V's entrance, and smirks. "Ready for the salvation to begin?" against his heart's will, V nods excitedly. It might be because he wants this to end, to stop his cock from getting hard again. He weakly thrusts himself backward a little bit, but it does really nothing to get the younger man inside of him faster. Ray laughs upon seeing such a pathetic display, and he quickly coats himself in lube before shoving his cock in completely, all in one go. V's throat is hoarse from all the moaning he had just done, so all that comes out is a weak gasp. Without giving him a second to adjust, Ray immediately thrusts into V's ass. Because of the aphrodisiac, the pleasure is extremely heightened, and despite just having cum, his orgasm is once again starting to peek. Ray reaches around V's waist, and takes his cock into his hand, pumping it at the speed of his thrusts, causing the older man to let out loud, slutty moans. 

Within seconds, his cock once more empties itself, his second orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. He can hear Ray breathlessly laugh behind him, and he feels himself being moved. Ray moves V's body to set him in front of Rika, and she places the older man's head in her lap. She runs her fingers through his turquoise hair, smiling. "Jihyun.. Does it feel good?" she asks softly. V nods, unable to get his words to form. She shakes her head, tutting at him. "I cannot hear you. I want to hear you. Does it feel good?" she asks once more.

"Y-yes...Sa-savior.." V moans out. Ray continues his thrusting and pumping, relentlessly pleasuring the older man. Rika giggles, and continues to pet his hair. He knows that this should be finished soon, and maybe...just maybe he can get out of here. He feels that his cock still hasn't softened, and it's still leaking with precum. Ray presses his clothed chest against V's back, moaning into his ear. 

"My s-savior...I-I'm going to..." Ray whines. She nods, giving the young man her approval, and he empties himself inside of V's ass. V himself whines, as he hasn't cum since his last orgasm a few minutes ago. Ray pulls out of him, and moves him into Rika's lap. She wraps her hand around the older man's cock, and kisses his jaw. 

"Jihyun. Cum for me one last time.. I know you can do it. Just for me.." Rika pumps his cock relentlessly, and at first, V denies this silently. "Come now.. You'd make me happy if you'd do it for me." at those words, for the final time, his cock empties itself, but not as much cum shoots out since he had come two times previously, not very far from back to back. "Good boy, Jihyun...Such a good boy.." she smiles. Despite her dress now being dirty, she looks pleased with him. "Ray, untie him and clean him up." Rika commands, and immediately the younger gets to work, doing as she told him. 

 

After that is finished, she looks at her dress, and smiles. "Don't worry Jihyun, we'll see each other again. But this time..you'll have an extra visitor." she and Ray walk out, leaving the man in his cell. The next time Rika returns, it's with MC, and Rika has a meltdown, giving MC just enough time to drag him out of the cell and with Luciel. It'll take him some time to recover, but he'll return here...to prevent Rika from attacking the RFA any further.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy. Mystic Messenger has brought me back in, and due to the scene where Ray is told to torture V...that got my inspiration flowing. Hope you enjoyed this...little sin~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome <3


End file.
